Why Converses Are Good
by Dengirl
Summary: There's a reason why the Doctor wears Converses and not squeaky shoes...


Donna had finally managed to drag the Doctor shopping. Not just for food as he normally did, but clothes shopping.

"You are not wearing that flippin' pinstripe thing to Granddad's birthday dinner!" Donna had shouted when he came out wearing what he going to wear.

"What's wrong with my suit? I've been to Coronations in this suit!" the Doctor cried.

"Yeah, well I don't care if King Zog of the Boggle-Eye People thinks your suit is high fashion, you are not wearing it to the dinner."

Donna then looked at his feet at his dirty converses. "And you are definitely not wearing them. You've got a tuxedo, I've seen it in the wardrobe."

The Doctor stiffened. "I'm not wearing that suit."

"Why not, I bet you look good in it. It's a Paul Smith, its designer."

"It's an unlucky suit, it stays where it is."

Donna didn't argue, she could see by the set of his jaw and the steel in his eyes that she wouldn't win this argument.

"Fine, then we'll have to buy you a whole new outfit, shoes included."

"I'm not wearing a new suit, new suits are bad luck," the Doctor whined.

"Oh yes you are Martian Boy," Donna retorted.

Now he was standing at the entrance to posh restaurant in a new albeit designer suit, which scratched and irritated and new shoes, which pinched like hell.

Donna paid the taxi and stepped up to the Doctor. "See, you do look good in it," she said, looking at his reflection in the darkened window.

Donna herself was dressed in a black sparkly number with matching bolero jacket and the earrings that the Doctor had brought her on Rexos Nine.

"You look wonderful," the Doctor said and went to loosen his tie.

He received a smack on his hand from Donna. "Don't try and weasel out of wearing that tie by complimenting me. It's only for tonight."

"But these shoes squeak. I can't have shoes that squeak!" he protested.

"Come on Spaceman," Donna said and pulled him forward.

The Doctor forced a smile onto his face and they stepped into the restaurant.

An hour into the dinner and the Doctor was feeling decidedly uncomfortable. Not just because he really hated domestic stuff, nor the fact that Sylvia had actually complimented him in a roundabout sort of way by saying it was nice to see him in a proper suit.

No, it was something else. If he'd been Spiderman, then his Spidey Senses would be definitely tingling.

As if to prove him right screams radiated from the kitchen and the staff ran out in blind panic.

Then a roar filled the air and something large, hairy with huge horns and definitely not from Earth broke through the door.

"Doctor, do something!" Donna yelled.

She looked on in incredulity when the Doctor sat down, pulled off his dress shoes and out of a pocket produced his dirty of white scuffed converses.

He quickly pulled them on and as the creature lumbered towards Wilf and Sylvia with a hungry look in its four eyes, he picked up a discarded steak and dashed in front of it and shouted.

"Oi hairy!" and dangled the steak in front of the creature.

It began to drool and lunged for the steak and the Doctor.

But the Doctor nimbly side-stepped it and ran across the restaurant to the door.

"When it moves Donna, get everyone into the kitchen and out the back!"

Donna nodded and as the creature moved with a speed that belied its size she did exactly what the Doctor said.

She made sure everyone including Wilf and her mum were safely outside and went back into the restaurant.

What she saw was the weirdest bull-fight she'd even seen.

The Doctor was dodging and ducking like a toreador as the creature lowered its head and charged at the Doctor.

He glanced over at Donna and shouted. "Tablecloth, have to cover it!"

Donna took hold of the nearest cloth and pulled, ignoring the plates, glasses and cutlery that scatted and crashed to the floor.

She stood for a second and gathered her courage and when the Doctor drew the creature towards her she threw the cloth which landed on the creature.

With a roar it froze and to Donnas' surprise smoke started to pour from under the cloth and then with a billow of blue smoke it disappeared, leaving a scorched tablecloth.

She blinked. "What the hell was that!"

The Doctor who had finally stopped moving and had dropped the steak with a look of disgust on his face.

"Haven't a monkeys, but I couldn't have done that in squeaky shoes, You see Donna, that's why I wear Converses, Converses are good for running and dodging hairy, drooling things with big horns and a liking for steak."


End file.
